indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Куда попадают христиане после смерти?
Да, Евгений, что-то вы передёргиваете. Хотя вы знаете Хатха-йога-прадипика, но я бы не был таким категоричным как вы, считая, что совершенный йог может есть даже коров и пить вино. Я склонен думать, что это - ошибка перевода. Санскрит - не простой язык. Вот например слово корова - Го. Го также означает и чувства, так? А если чувства нужно контролировать йогам, то можно сказать даже более категорично - отрезать чуства. Как говорят христиане, если рука хочет убить кого - то нужно просто отрезать руку, для избежания большего греха. Что-то в этом духе. Так и здесь - "убить го" - это убить чувства. Умертвить их. Чтобы они не грешили. Другое дело - "кушать го". Это уже сложнее - нельзя же в самом деле кушать корову, го... Но христиане, мусульмане, евреи - делают это часто. Возможно когда говорится что нужно йогу "кушать го" имеется ввиду что он должен "переварить" свои греховные/негативные чувства по отношению к объектам чувств или что-то подобное. Но те, кто не искушён в философии, понимает это всё ложно, и так "истина становится ложью". Как вариант, разрешалось приносить в жертву коров таким образом, чтобы они получали рождение человеком после смерти. Может быть такой же ритуал и был изначально в Ветхозаветное время когда "сжигали быка/корову", и вполне возможно, что эти представители от Адама до Иисуса могли "превращать" коров в людей жертвоприношениями, как брахманы. В этом случае - нет претензий. Но мы видим другое - мясо коров/быков буквально кушают, факт? Я не знаток традиции Натха-сампрадаи и текста Хатха-йога-прадипика. Как я понимаю, основателем её считается Горакшанатх/Шива. Имя «Горакша» состоит из двух частей: «го» — вселенная, чувства, тело, и «ракша» — владыка, защитник, что буквально переводится как «владыка вселенной» или «защитник чувств». Где логика в том, чтобы в тексте по йоге разрешалось кушать коров, и в то же время основатель традиции Горакшанатх был и защитником коров? Если это и правда защитник коров, то это не просто Шива. Это - настоящий Кришна. (Вишну - это молоко, Шива - это йогурт, так?) Я как раз и пытаюсь найти общее в христианстве и вайшнавизме. Я приравнял Элохим, создателя мира за 7 дней, к Кришне, Вишну, Брахме. Но я не могу этого сделать с Яхве. Для меня Яхве - это совсем чуждый Бог, потому что он - мясоед. Да, Шиве тоже предлагают мясо. Но насколько мне известно, Прабхупада говорил, что даже Шиве/Кали не предлагают коров/быков, но каких-то козлов и других менее важных животных. Именно этому христиане, мусульмане, евреи могут поучиться в тех же шиваитов, которые защищают коров. Сравнение христианства с йогой - это очень хорошо. Я сам нахожу такие йогические элементы в христианстве как брахмачарья (заповедь "не прелюбодействуй"), ахимса ("не убий"), Ишвара-пранидхана — принятие Ишвары (Бога) в качестве своей цели (кстати, Библия на хинди переводит Элохим как Парамешвара. "Ишвара Парама Кришна"... То есть Парамешвара Кришна/Вишну/Брахма создал(и) всё за 7 "дней"/этапов), Джапа — повторение мантр или молитв. Самые большие проблемы христианства, ислама, иудаизма - в ахимсе. Также, они расходятся с нами в святом имени. Кришна - это не то же самое что и Кришта, Криштос, Христос. Я думаю, что Христос - это намабхаса имени Кришна. Да, можно повторять "Харе Криштос, Харе Христос, Кришта Кришта, Харе Харе". Но это явная намабхаса. Похоже на имена Бога в вайшнавизме, но не они. И едины, но и отличны. И двайта, и адвайта. Бхеда-абхеда. Кстати, не понятно к чему вы говорите о единстве? Вы за адвайту? Вайшнавы обычно за двайту. Если мы говорим о каком-то монизме/единстве, а не дуализме, то надо точно понять о чём речь... Если вы о том, что недвойственность, к к-рой надо стремиться - это просто искать общее в религиях - это да, хорошо. Но обычно адвайта ведёт к имперсонализму... А теперь я хочу вернуться к вопросу: Куда попадают христиане после смерти? Во первых разные ведь есть христиане. Одни вообще ничего не знали за всю жизнь о йоге, вайшнавизме. Единственную йогу которую они изучали - это "христианская йога" (ахимса, брахмачарья, Ишвара-пранидхана, джапа и т д)... Повторение Святого Имени на стадии нама-абхасы приводит к разрушению всех грехов и достижению освобождения даже нама-абхаса позволяет достичь четырех целей системы варнашрамы — дхармы, артхи, камы и мокши. В Кали-югу нама-абхаса может привести даже на Вайкунтху — таково мнение священных писаний. Иногда нама-абхасу подразделяют на четыре вида, в соответствии с тем, что сопутствует повторению имени. 1. «Санкета». Пример санкеты второго типа — явана, воскликнувший «харам» в момент смерти. По счастливому совпадению слоги «ха» и «ра» вместе составляют имя Вишну, и поэтому такой человек имеет шанс обрести освобождение 2. «Парихаса» 3 стобха 4 хела. Произносящий имя пренебрежительно, без должного почтения, также получает благо. Благодаря ему освобождения достигают млеччхи. Это путь к освобождению для ленивых и материалистичных людей. Вопрос был: куда попадают именно святые христиане. Есть оскорбители (особенно из РПЦ), к-рые демонизируют Кришну. Это - явно не намабхаса. Это - нама-апарадха. Они - не святые. Но настоящие святые не оскорбляют Кришну, вайшнавов. Они могут находиться на уровне намабхасы, и даже познакомиться с вайшнавами, начать читать книги Прабхупады, и даже повторять вместе с вашнавами Харе Кришна мантру. Сложнее дело с теми святыми христианами, которые жили ещё до появления ИСККОН, или к-рые не соприкасались с какими-то йогами/вайшнавами. Тут я ничем помочь не могу. Я не знаю какая логика у Кришны. Может быть за то, что христиане постоянно произносят Христос, Кришна тоже считает что они произносят "Кришна", но как нама-абхасу, и дарует освобождение из самсары... Но факт: христиане, мусульмане, евреи - отрицают карму и реинкарнацию. Они не стремятся освободиться из самсары. Напрашивается вывод, что они и не освобождаются из самсары, а остаются в ней, и реинкарнируют... Усугубляет их положение и то, что они кушают коровок... И, вполне вероятно, негативно отзываются о йоге, индийских/восточных религиях, даже о вайшнавах... Вряд ли Кришне такие нужны где-то на Вайкунтхе... Всё же, не все христиане отрицают реинкарнацию и вегетарианство. В этом мы можем найти общее. Если христиане (евреи, мусульмане) принимают эти два пункта - они уже приблизились к идеалу ахимсы и необходимости освобождения из самсары. У христиан есть идея Оригена - он поддерживал реинкарнацию. Каббала (хотя это иудаизм) также описывает реинкарнацию. В каббале вообще странные есть вещи: "тот, кто следует 613 заповедям Торы - только тот достигнет осовобождения от реинкарнации"... Но среди этих заповедей Торы есть также необходимость кушать коровок... :-( Что это за освобождение из самсары, которые разрешает коровоедение??? Мне нравится, что в Каббале есть медитация. но они медитируют на имена ЯХВЕ. А Яхве - коровоед... Уже нестыковка... Каббала утверждает, что те, кто медитируют, молятся - у тех возвышается, очищается сознание от грехов, они идут к освобождению от "гилгул" (реинкарнации, на иврите). Каббалисты верят, что душа человека может реинкарнировать и животное, и даже в камень. Налицо более прогрессивные идеи. Ведь обычно христиане думают как учёные материалисты, что у души животных нет сознания/психики, потому и кушают их (коров и т д)... Что касается общего между картиной мира у христиан, евреев и мусульман, то я находил у них упоминание о "7 небесах" и "7 землях"... Это ли не то же самое, что и 14 планетных систем в Ведах? Думаю, что это то же самое. И это замечательно. Это объединяет наши религии. (Хотя вероятно это больше из апокрифов, потому христиане скептически настроены это принимать)... Главное в любой йоге или религии - это джапа. Христиане, мусульмане, евреи - все повторяют святые имена Бога. И вайшнавы - тоже. Но не лучше ли, в самом деле, повторять хотя бы 1000 имён Вишну вместо 99 имён Аллаха или имён Элохима/Яхве, вместо имён Иисуса? Кстати, насколько я понимаю, Яхве и Элохим отождествляются христианами, евреями. но это вносит большую путаницу. Это всё равно что отождествлять Шиву и Вишну (йогурт и молоко). Всё равно что приравнять коровоедение к вегетарианству. Каббала, да и христиане говорят, что мир создан звуком. Вначале было слово. Веды говорят похоже: вначале было слово ОМ. Но кто сказал ОМ? Брахма (насколько я знаю. Он медитировал на Вишну, повторял какие-то мантры, и так начал создавать планеты, звёзды, существ)... Ислам я пока мало изучал, но там тоже есть похожие мистические течения и идеи (реинкарнация, мантра/медитация/йога)... - Суфи?зм или тасаввуф... А там где ислам - там недалеко и сикхизм. Сикхизм - ещё более интересная религия, чем любая авраамическая (от иудаизма до ислама). Сикхи как-то объединили ислам с индуизмом, и приравняли Аллаха к Брахману или Парабрахману. Если выбирать между христианством, иудаизмом, исламом и сикхизмом - я выберу сикхизм. Но и на сикхизме поиски не должны останавливаться. Сикхизм имеет какие-то упоминания о Хари, Вишну, Нрисихме, Прахладе Махарадже. Что-то они знают и о Кришне и Раме, но я встречал и оскорбителей вайшнавов среди сикхов (читая их тексты). Всё же, сикхи предлагают медитацию на ОМ. Это - прекрасно. Мне ОМ больше нравится чем любое имя Бога из религий от иудаизма до ислама... Если сравнить эти религии также и с зороастризмом, тогда вообще окажется, что эти религии - лучше чем зороастризм. Почему? Да просто потому что Бог Зороастра - это какой-то Ахура-Мазда. Ну ни один здравомыслящий вайшнав не захочет поклоняться Богу по имени Ахура-Мазда. Просто потому что Ахура уж очень похоже на слово асура. Есть версия, что Зороастризму - более давняя религия, чем иудаизм. Я даже сколнен считать что зороастризм существовал на Земле даже до Адама и Евы. Возможно было несколько Зороастров, отсюда - и путаница в датировке когда они жили (было много будд, было много тиртханкаров в джайнизме и т д). И не надо никому доказывать что в Зороастризме есть противостояние "Истинного Бога" и "Ложного Бога". Эти идеи в иудаизме и христианстве превратились в идею Бога и Дьявола. Зороастр проклинал дэват (богов Вед). Но слово дэва (даэва на авестийском) - это любой из 33 млн богов Вед. И среди них обязательно должен быть и Вишну (со всеми аватарами). Некоторые исследователи зороастризма справедливо упрекают историков этой религии в том, что они всячески пытались скрыть влияние зороастризма на создание таких мировых религиях как иудаизм, христианство и ислам. Но далеко ходить не надо, чтобы увидеть связь христианства (иудаизма) и зороастризма. Вот что сказано КНИГА ПРОРОКА ИСАИИ. ГЛАВА 45 45.1 Так говорит Господь помазаннику Своему Киру: Я держу тебя за правую руку, чтобы покорить тебе народы, и сниму поясы с чресл царей, чтоб отворялись для тебя двери, и ворота не затворялись; Этот самый Кир - был также и зороастрийцем! В этом смысле Яхве и Ахура-Мазда - один и тот же Бог! Бог, который кушает коровок - не кто иной как ... ахура-мазда. Ну или асура. Я тут сразу слышу упрёки, что не надо демонизировать Бога евреев/христиан, и называть его асуром. Что ж, я объясню почему я это делаю. В первые года знакомства с Харе Кришна я также ходил в церкви (РПЦ, к католикам, протестантам и т д), к евреям, к мусульманам. РПЦ оказались самыми фанатично настроенными против Харе Кришна. В какой-то момент я даже засомневался: "а правда ли Кришна - Выший Бог?" Один знакомый из РПЦ мне сказал: "не ходи к кришнаитам - ты там погибнешь! Кришна - это Дьявол" и т д... Уже теперь я понимаю, что кришнаиты - это "дэвона", А Кришна - дэва-дэв. Да, зороастрийцы дэвов проклинают. Да, фанатикам от РПЦ Кришна тоже не нравится. Но это не проблема всех христиан, евреев и мусульман. Так что идти по пути демонизации Яхве я бы не хотел. У этих людей есть выбор - они знакомы с идеями Харе Кришна, с вегетарианством, знаю что есть коров грех, но продолжают грешить - Бог им судья. На меня сильно повлиял вот этот листок из РПЦ: ИСПОВЕДЬ С КОММЕНТАРИЯМИ (краткий перечень самых распространенных в наше время грехов) Согрешил(а): Увлечением восточными религиями, оккультизмом или сатанизмом (указать чем). Посещением сектантских, оккультных... собраний. Занятием йогой, медитацией, обливанием по Иванову..., занятием восточными единоборствами.** Чтением и хранением запрещенной Церковью оккультной литературы: магии, хиромантии, гороскопов, сонников, пророчеств Нострадамуса, литературы религий Востока, учения Блаватской и Рерихов, Лазарева "Диагностика кармы", Андреева "Роза мира", Аксенова, Клизовского, Владимира Мегре, Таранова, Свияж, Верещагина, Гарафини Маковий, Асауляк***... Понуждением (советом) и другим к ним обращаться и этим заниматься (указать, на что давался совет). Как вам это всё нравится? Но я в какое-то время тоже повторял на чётках мантры (то есть молитвы) вроде "Господи "Иисусе Христе Сыне Божий помилуй меня грешного", и ещё какой-то подобный... бред. Точнее да, намабхасу :-) Хочу обратить внимание на то, что этот метод, приравнивания йоги, медитации, религий востока - к греху - не что иное как метод атеистов. Я лично общался с "атеистом №1 в Украине" Дулуманом. (Дулулман умер на мой день рождения. И слава Богу!) Но он сказал как-то, что "религия - грех, атеизм - святое". Вот в этом вся проблема. Да, если Яхве грешил коровоедением, если Яхве разрешил кушать коровок - то Яхве - грешник. Элохим же - лучше чем Яхве, Элохим - вегетарианец. Мясоедение, коровоедение - грех, вегетарианство - это святое. Йога, медитация, Вайшнавизм, Харе Кришна - святое. Критиковать же это - не что иное как святотатство, богохульство... Также ходят среди "христиан" такие мысли, что якобы "Кришна - это падший ангел". Кто такой падший ангел? Ну, это Дьявол... Мне сразу хочется таким ответить: ну, так ваш Яхве, тогда, - Дьявол. И вы поклоняетесь Ахура-мазде - асуру, демону... И можно придумать целый миф о падении Яхве из духовного мира, из Вайкунтхи. Джайа упал с Вайкунтхи. Стал Раваной, Хираняькашипу. И... он также стал Яхве. Разумеется это спекуляция. Но это мне кажется хороший ответ тем, кто называет "Кришну дьяволом"... А дальше происходит вот что: если Яхве - это настоящий Бог евреев и христиан, если Яхве и Элохим - одна личность, тогда Элохим никак не мог создать мир за 7 дней. Элохим не создал звёзды, он не создал планеты, людей. (Это все создали Кришна/Вишну/Брахма)... Потому оказывается, что Элохим - это просто-напросто слово во множественном числе. Элохим - означает ангелы. Есть 10 ангельских чинов, и Элохим - это один их них. Значит "ангелы создали мир за 7 дней"... Что ж, неплохо... Падшие ангелы или нет? а может не ангелы, а Боги? ну конечно же, Боги. Слово Элохим в "Бытии 1" означает нескольких личностей: Кришну, Вишну, Брахму (можно сюда добавить все экспансии от Кришны до Кширодакашайи-Вишну)... Скорее всего, даже история создания растений на 3-й день, а звёзд и планет на 4-й день была взята из другой религии. Поскольку Нергал, сельский бог, был третьим в неделе, тогда как Набу, бог астрономии, был четвертым, пастбищам было отдано предпочтение перед звездами в процессе Творения. Некоторые комментаторы-раввины, жившие в далеком прошлом, обратили внимание, что главные элементы были созданы в первые три дня и украшены в следующие три дня; и абсолютно симметрично выстраиваются 1-4 первый и четвертый дни, 2-5 второй и пятый, 3-6 третий и шестой. Есть кстати много мифов, в который человека создают из глины. Это не только в Библии/Торе так... Вообще, мне нравится интерпретация Блаватской. Она говорит прямо: Еврейские Элохимы, названные в переводах «Богом», кто создают «Свет», тождественны с арийскими Асурами. То есть это какие-то Ахура-мазды (может быть ахура-мазда - не один, о много есть ахура-мазд). В ведах (особенно «Ригведе») асурами называют многих богов — Индру, Савитара, Агни, Митру, Варуну, Сурью, Митру, Рудру и других. Но Рудра - это ведь Шива! Таким образом, если Шива - это Ахура-Мазда, а Ахура-Мазда - это Элохим, то... Бог христиан, евреев, мусульман (Элохим, Яхве, Аллах) - это не кто иной Никто в материальном мире не может сравниться с Господом Шивой или превзойти его ... и тем не менее он носит личину дьявола, чтобы принести освобождение всем преданным Верховного Господа. ШБ 3.14.27 http://www.vedabase.com/ru/sb/3/14/27 В этом смысле, христианство, иудаизм, ислам - это в самом деле форма Натха-сампрадаи, форма Шива- или Рудра-сампрадаи... Если в натха-сампрадае разрешено кушать коровок, и Яхве - тоже коровко-ядный, то Шива = Бог христиан, мусульман, евреев (он же Ахура-мазда)... Кстати, по поводу самого Иисуса, Блаватская говорила, что Иисус называл себя "восходящей звездой". Восходящая звезда - это не что иное, как ... Венера. А Венера - это Шукрачарья - гуру демонов. Бхагавад-Гита глава 10. Великолепие Aбсолюта ТЕКСТ 37 Из потомков Вришни Я - Васудева, а из Пандавов - Aрджуна. Среди мудрецов Я - Вьяса, а среди великих мыслителей - Ушана. Слово кави означает «мыслитель, способный глубоко проникнуть в суть любого предмета». Один из таких кави по имени Ушана, Шукрачарья, был духовным учителем демонов и необыкновенно проницательным и дальновидным политиком. Таким образом, Шукрачарья олицетворяет еще одно из достоинств Кришны. Мне кажется, что вполне нормально приравнять Иисуса (да и Моисея и Мохаммада) к шакти-авеша-аватарам Шукрачарьи (гуру демонов)... Итак, куда попадают христиане (евреи, мусульмане)? Туда же, куда и шиваиты… А они бывают разные – и персоналисты, и имперсоналисты, и майавади… P.S. Извините, что тут прям целая "лекция" получилась. но думаю, это кому-то будет полезно. Да и сам вроде разобрался... Говорят, что когда пишешь (скажем, статью) - то быстрее прогрессируешь... не ожидал, что Яхве - это Шива(Ахура-Мазда) :-) И сказал Яхве (Шива) всем иудеям, христианам и мусульманам: конфетку коровка - можно кушать. :-) А вот мясо коровки кушать - нельзя! :-) = = Натха Дивы (мифология) Рудра Горакшанатх Кир II Великий Девона Иван = принявший Яхве = = ещё по поводу "мясоедения" в йоге, а именно - в Хатха-йога-прадипике. Мне стало интересно, и я решил проверить на английском текст, школи с упоминанием что "йог может кушать мясо коров"... И вот что оказалось: http://www.sanskrit-sanscrito.com.ar/ru/hatha-yoga-pradipika-mudra-and-bandha-ru/626 Вот 3-я глава Хатха-йога-прадипики. Section 3: Mudrā and Bandha Вот одна версия : 3.46. Он (йогин) может есть мясо коровы каждый день, может пить вино, но все равно его можно считать рожденным в самом благородном семействе. а вот что я нашёл: इन्धनानि यथा वह्निस्तैलवर्त्तिं च दीपकः। तथा सोमकलापूर्णं देही देहं न मुञ्चति॥४६॥ Indhanāni yathā vahnistailavarttiṁ ca dīpakaḥ| Tathā somakalāpūrṇaṁ dehī dehaṁ na muñcati||46|| Just as (yathā) fire (vahniḥ) kindling (dīpakaḥ) the fuels --such as wood, etc-- (indhanāni) and also (ca) an oil-lamp (taila-varttim) (does not abandon them all), likewise (tathā) the dehī --the living being endowed with a body-- (dehī) does not (na) abandon (muñcati) (his) body (deham) full (pūrṇam) of the moon's (soma) nectar (kalā)||46|| Здесь вообще нет упоминания слова "мясо" или "корова"! Поэтому текст 3.46 - фальсифицирован. Йогу запрещено кушать мясо, тем более коров. И следующий текст: 3.47. Слово "го" означает язык (коровы). Глотание его уничтожает великие грехи. а вот что я нашёл: गोमांसं भक्षयेन्नित्यं पिबेदमरवारुणीम्। कुलीनं तमहं मन्य इतरे कुलघातकाः॥४७॥ Gomāṁsaṁ bhakṣayennityaṁ pibedamaravāruṇīm| Kulīnaṁ tamahaṁ manya itare kulaghātakāḥ||47||1 If (someone) would swallow (bhakṣayet) (his) tongue (go-māṁsam)2 constantly (nityam) (and as a result) drink (pibet) the immortal (amara) liquor (vāruṇīm)3, I (aham) consider (manye) that (person) (tam) as one of good family (kulīnam). Others --the ones who do not swallow their tongues constantly and do not drink the immortal liquor, i.e. the ones who are not Yogī-s-- (itare) (are) destroyers (ghātakāḥ) of good families (kula)||47|| Перевод: "тот, кто "заглатывает" свой язык (то есть касается им к нёбу) и пьёт амриту (нектар, возможно нектар наставлений из священных Вед) каждый день, того я считаю родившимся в хорошей семье... Тот же кто не практикует "заглатывание" своего языка (касание нёба), кого не интересует нектар Вед - того я считаю разрушителем хороших семей, тот - не йог"! Так, мы видим, что прикасание своим языком к нёбу во время медитации (есть такая практика во время медитации, меня один человек этому тоже обучал в Индии), - превратилось в "кушать язык коровы"... но здесь "го" означает самого йога. Сам йог и есть ... "корова" в этом тексте. Он - контролирует свои чувства (язык и т д)... он привлекается нектаром, амритой священных Вед... Но переводчик, видимо любил мясо коровок, и вино. И перевёл так, что нужно кушать "самого себя" (корову)! Жуть! Ужас! Кстати, если Яхве разрешил "кушать мясо", то там возможно было то же самое - последователь Яхве должен касаться языком нёба QUOTE Конечно, каждый человек в течение дня неоднократно прикасается языком к нёбу. BНо в медитации очень важно делать это постоянно. /BЯзык должен быть расслаблен и легко касаться центра нёба (см. рис. 3-5). Если язык напряжен, это вызовет «затор» в потоке ци. Также язык не должен касаться зубов, потому что это часто вызывает сонливость. Язык не должен и слишком вытягиваться, касаться задней части нёба. Это ведет к болезненному напряжению мышц языка и опять-таки к застою ци. Когда «мост построен» правильно, медитирующий сталкивается с проблемой повышенного слюноотделения. Ничего страшного, слюну надо просто сглатывать. Точка в центре нёба, где его касается язык, называется Тяньчи («Небесный пруд») или Лун-цюань («Драконий родник»). /QUOTE QUOTE Существует и третий, самый глубокий вариант Набхи-мудры — «джала-набхи-мудра», «жест воды». Она же называется Кхечари-мудра («жест летящего в небесах»). Подразумевает проталкивание языка как можно глубже в ротоглотку, в направлении гортани. В основном этот жест применяется перед и во время медитации, для пробуждения охлаждающего и омолаживающего тело потока «сомы» — «нектара», т.е. «сладкого» потока или импульса от Бинду-чакры, расположенной позади затылочного «родничка» (между макушкой и затылком). /QUOTE Если выбирать между христианством (иудаизмом, исламом) т йогой, то, однозначно, лучше уж - йога. Хатха-йога-прадипика, например. Только в нормальной интерпретации/переводе Кстати, есть интересные формы христианства - эти христиане повторяют мантры Иисусу. Что-то вроде "Ом Иисус намаха" или "Ом Иша-Путрайа Намаха" (Ом, Сын Божий ...)... Это, конечно же, смешно :-) Псалмы из Библии (да и просто христианские песни) на языке хинди называются бхаджанами... Но бхаджаны есть и у сикхов. Но ведь у нас есть лучшие бхаджаны - вайшнавские... Итак, куда